Atrapadas En Un Árbol
by Mr. Orange
Summary: ¿Recuerdan Atrapados En Un Árbol? Pues ahora son Helga, Rhonda y Lila las que se quedan atrapadas ¿Podrán bajar antes de matarse la una a la otra? CAPITULO UNICO


¡Hola a todos: ) Luego de mucho tengo una nueva historia para ustedes. Este fic se basa en Atrapados En Un Arbol, uno de mis episodios favoritos de HA! solo que en esta ocasión es protagonizado por chicas: Helga, Rhonda y Lila son mis victimas. Es corto, sólo un episodio y es básicamente comico. He conservado mucho del episodio original y,como en casi todos mis fics, no podía faltar una escena musical: Para la escena en que cantan en la rama he elegido una vieja canción llamada I'd like to teach the world to sing (In Perfect Harmony) que si le preguntan a sus padres o hermanos mayores fue usada a inicos de los 70 en un comercial de Coca Cola. Atrapadas En Un Arbol es un pequeño entremes antes de retomar mis otros fics y los nuevos que vengan entre los que anuncio que habrá un par de historias románticas (las primeras que hago) y más comedias. Disfrutenlo.

**ATRAPADAS EN UN ARBOL**

Era una luminosa mañana de sábado. El desayuno ya se había servido y los niños salían a la a disfrutar el no hacer nada de cada fin de semana. Y un lugar favorito era el parque Tina, sitio ideal para el paseo, para el deporte, para un tranquilo picnic…tal vez para ponerse a bailar. Una muchachita pelirroja había pensado esto último. Estaba encantada con la tibieza de la mañana y el dulce canto de las aves. Vestía ropa cómoda como para practicar danza y cargaba un reproductor portátil de cds. Tenía que ensayar una coreografía que preparaba con Eugene para la escuela y debía comenzar. Un rincón a la sobra del árbol más alto del parque parecía propicio. Encendió el estéreo y decidió comenzar:

"Y uno, Y dos, Y Tres"

"**_Everybody Dance Now, Everybody Dance Now_"**

Canción: Gonna Make You Sweat, por C&C Music Factory.

"¡Hey, tú abajo!"

"¿Qué?"

Una voz muy familiar sacó a Lila de concentración y llevó su mira hacia aquel árbol enorme.

"¿Rhonda?"

"Primero apaga esa bulla que odio el Hip Hop, Lila"

"¿Qué haces ahí arriba?"

A Rhonda la pregunta le pareció ridícula.

"¡Pues veras, es un día tan hermoso¡Decidí subir aquí arriba para disfrutar del sol y del bello canto de las aves!"

Lila se emocionó. Era evidente que no captaba la ironía en Rhonda.

"¡Oh Rhonda, tienes razón¡En un día así nada como ver el mundo desde lo alto de un árbol y..."

"¡Me quedé atrapada, idiota" Gritó Rhonda.

Rhonda lloriqueaba y reveló a Lila lo que le había sucedido.

No era que el parque Tina hubiera sido el sitio ideal para que una chica como Rhonda disfrutara de un sábado. En su mente sólo estaba un flamante Mall recién inaugurado, el sueño de una amante de la placida actividad del Shoping. Hubiera sido así si en su camino no se hubiera cruzado Curly. Los detalles sobran. Basta con saber que su presencia la sacó de itinerario y la llevó a buscar desesperado refugio en el parque Tina. Huyendo de Curly se subió al árbol más alto que pudo encontrar. Al final pudo despistar a Curly pero eso le generó un nuevo problema.

"¿Estas muy segura que no puedes bajar de ahí, Rhonda?

"¿Crees que si no estuviera segura seguiría aquí arriba? Ahora ¿Me ayudas a bajar¡Tengo además un terrible miedo a las alturas y sólo mirarte me provoca vértigo!"

"¡No te preocupes¡Yo te bajaré de ahí enseguida¡Me gusta tanto trepar a los árboles!"

A Rhonda le importaba muy poco si a Lila le gustaba o no trepar árboles. Lo único que quería es que la bajara lo más rápido posible de ahí. No ahorraba en agradecimientos y ofertas de recompensa a Lila por salvar su fascinante persona de tan ridículo predicamento. Su emoción crecía conforme la ingenua pelirroja se acercaba a ella. Rhonda esperaba que Lila la rescate. Lo último que hubiera esperado era que una rama que acababa de pisar Lila cediera debajo del peso de sus zapatillas de baile. Rhonda pudo cogerla apenas a tiempo para evitar que Lila se rompa el cuello. Amabas compartían ahora la misma rama.

"Hey, Rhonda ¡Me has salvado la vida" le decía abrazándola.

"¡Bravo¡Te he salvado¿No se suponía que eras tú quien venía a salvarme?"

"¡Uph, lo siento Rhonda! Pero míralo por el lado bueno ¡En cualquier momento debe pasar alguien más por aquí! Estoy muy segura que no esperaste demasiado hasta que yo llegué ¿no?".

Rhonda dirigió una mirada a su reloj pulsera.

"Dos horas y 25 minutos"

Y no sería la última hora que Rhonda cumpliría en ese árbol. Mientras ella silente paseaba su furia, Lila trató de darle al mal tiempo una buena cara. Se sentó cómodamente y con una gran sonrisa esperaba que pasara alguien por ahí y las rescatara. Le recordaba cada cierto tiempo a Rhonda esa posibilidad, pero a la chica de suéter rojo le parecía algo cada vez más remoto. Cuando a la décima vez, Lila le recordó que en cualquier momento sería rescatadas Rhonda sólo pudo reclamar.

"Basta, Lila ¡Hace una hora que estas suspirando y diciendo "En cualquier momento" y aún estamos aquí atoradas!"

"Cielos, Rhonda, yo solo quiero animarte un poco"

"¿Sí? Pues cada vez que lo dices siento que llevamos más tempo aquí arriba y además..."

Algo atrajo la atención de ambas ¿Era la respuesta a sus ruegos? Alguien estaba del otro lado del tronco haciendo alguna cosa, no podían saber ni quien ni que.

"Oh, Arnold" murmuraba Helga mientras tatuaba con una navaja su nombre y el de su adorado dentro de un corazón "Hoy convertiré al más viejo de los habitantes de esta ciudad en un sagrado monumento a nuestro dulce amor, yo... ¿Qué diablos?"

"¡Hey, a quien esté abajo!

A Helga G. Pataki nada la podía molestar tanto como que alguien interrumpa sus momentos de inspiración. Menos aún si se trataba de Lila o de Rhonda, dos nombres que encabezaban su lista de las no menos de 7 mil millones de personas que más odiaba sobre la faz de la tierra.

"¡Mira, Rhonda, es Helga¡Estamos salvadas!".

"¿Helga¡Oh, no! Solo eso nos faltaba!"

El poco entusiasmo que mostró Helga al verlas era sólo comparable a la inmensa decepción que sintió Rhonda de saber que ahora su salvación dependía de Helga G. Pataki. Haber tenido que contar con Lila había sido un gran error. Quedar en manos de Helga tenía ribetes de tragedia.

"Hey ¿Qué se supone que hacen ahí arriba?" Les preguntaba maliciosamente la Pataki casi adivinando qué había pasado.

"Pues, veras Helga" le explicaba amablemente Lila "Nos hemos quedado aquí arriba y no podemos bajar. Llevamos como una hora atrapadas en este árbol".

Entonces la curiosidad de Helga se transformó en diversión.

"Ja, ja. Por un momento pensé que ahora las coníferas no daban piñas sino fenómenos parlantes."

"Sí, sí. Muy graciosa, Pataki" Le increpó Rhonda. "Ahora ¿No vas a ayudarnos a bajar de aquí o no?"

"¿Y perderme la diversión de verlas así colgadas? Ja, ja. Esto no tiene precio. O tal vez sí".

"Bien ¿Qué rayos quieres Helga? Te daré lo que sea si me bajas"

"Lo que sea ¿Eh¿Eso incluye una tarde de shoping pagada con la tarjeta de crédito de la que tanto presumes que te regalaron tus padres? Y claro, sin tu presencia, Princesita"

"¿Dejarte comprar con mi tarjeta de crédito¡Estas loca, Helga!"

"Bien, entonces esperaremos hasta que maduren un poco más y la gravedad haga el resto. Nos vemos luego, Rhonda, te dejo en la amena compañía de la Señorita Perfección"

Rhonda tomó aire. Su tarjeta de crédito, el mejor regalo de todos los que sus opulentos padres le habían hecho hasta hora, signo de independencia económica que implicaba para los Lloyd que su bebé había llegado a la madurez. Era un precio altísimo pero no tenía otra opción.

"Espera, Helga. Está bien, te prestaré mi tarjeta ¡Pero sólo una hora¿Está claro?"

"Entonces acabaré con tu crédito en tiempo record. Pónganse cómodas que el Comando Pataki de rescate de zopencas está en camino".

Y en menos de lo que le tomó a Rhonda comenzar a llorar por el futuro de su amada tarjeta, Lila pudo ver llegar a Helga cargando una larga escalera.

"Bien, hermanas. Encontré esta escalera en la torre de agua. Tenía un trabajador arriba pero no creo que le importe mucho"

Y en ese mismo instante un grito desesperado se escuchó desde la torre de agua. Sonaba más o menos así:

"AGGGGG ¡No¡Otra vez no!"

Helga apoyó la escalera contra el árbol. Mientras subía a rescatar a Rhonda y Lila, Helga no perdía la oportunidad de burlarse de ambas. Cada paso que daba era más y más doloroso para Rhonda.

"¿Atrapadas las dos¡Que zopencas¡Que par de taradas! Hay que ser muy poco inteligente para subir a un árbol y..."

Pero Helga no pudo terminar de completar su rosario de insultos contra Lila y Rhonda cuando al querer montarse en la rama donde estaban las chicas pateó accidentalmente la escalera. En los ojos de Rhonda se pintaba el trágico cuadro de ver la escalera no solo caer sino partirse en dos con el golpe, ahí, al lado donde quedaba el estéreo portátil de Lila.

"Ay, no. Me quedé atrapada también"

"Está bien, Helga" Dijo Lila "Al menos lo intentas"

"Un momento ¿Eso significa quedarme con ustedes dos aquí¡Nunca¡Debo bajar enseguida¿Y si pudiera alcanzar esa rama de ahí abajo?

"Olvídalo, Pataki" Le respondió Rhonda muy seria "Llevamos horas tratando de descifrar como bajar de este árbol y no hay forma"

"Doig ¿Entonces qué vamos a hacer mientras tanto¿Sentarnos a esperar?

"Por desgracia parece ser lo único que nos queda" se lamentaba Rhonda.

"No se preocupen chicas. Estoy muy segura que alguien pasará por aquí. Sí, en cualquier momento" Decía Lila tratando de ser optimista. Esta vez en lugar de una recibió dos miradas asesinas.

Las horas siguieron pasando. A la desesperación de Rhonda se sumaba la impaciencia de Helga. Sólo Lila parecía tranquila y eso ayudaba a que Rhonda y Helga estuvieran mucho más histéricas de lo habitual.

"¿Y¿Cuanto tiempo ya pasó? Preguntó Helga.

"A juzgar por la posición del sol, creo que otra hora" respondió Lila

Rhonda estalló en lágrimas. Se puso a llorar sobre Lila, quien trataba de consolarla.

"¡No¡Nadie viene¡Estamos solas, totalmente solas aquí, en este parque!

"Princesa patética" sentenció Helga. Pero en eso Helga notó algo.

"Hey ¿Qué es eso?" se preguntó.

Cargando un altavoz por el que gritaba escandalosamente se acercaba sobre la grama Willie, el heladero de Holly Olly. Manejaba un extraño y ligero vehículo sin capota para vender helados. Hacía escándalo suficiente pregonando sus odiados productos como para siquiera poder escuchar como las tres niñas gritaban desde arriba del árbol.

"¡Tenemos que llamar su atención de algún modo¡Rápido¡Hay que arrojarle algo!

"¿Eso no sería muy descortés de nuestra parte?

"Piensa en la cortesía cuando estemos abajo, Lila"

Y Rhonda tomó una rama. El pequeño camión de helados pasó por encima sin que Willie se diera cuenta. Una baya arrojada tímidamente por Lila apenas impactó sobre la cerrada heladera detrás del conductor. Helga se impacientó.

"A un lado hermanas, con esto reaccionará ese tarado"

Helga tomó la piña más grande y dura que pudo encontrar. La lanzó con la fuerza que hacía ponchar pitcheres en los juegos del equipo de baseball de la clase. Lo único malo es que en vez de ir al guante de un catcher, la piña impactó sobre la nuca del irritable Willie, privándolo de toda conciencia y cayendo sobre el volante de su extraño vehículo. Pobres chicas que vieron como el intento de llamar la atención del heladero acabó dejándolo inconciente y dando giros por los alrededores. Otra oportunidad perdida y Helga furiosa, furiosa además porque algo golpeaba su rubia y dura cabeza: Un pájaro carpintero.

"Fuera, pájaro horrible" Gritaba la Pataki.

"¿Sabes? Dicen que si se te para un colibrí en la cabeza es de buena suerte"

"¡Cierra la boca, Sawyer!" Respondió Helga mostrándole los puños.

Pero el silencio no sólo lo hizo Lila, también Helga. Era el silencio que necesitaba para poder reconocer un sonido en especial. Lo conocía de toda la vida. Algo así como un jadeo. Sólo podía ser alguien en el mundo. Pero esta vez no sólo ella lo notó. Lila y Rhonda lo veían ahí, al lado del tronco, pasando sobre el pequeño estéreo abandonado y la escalera partida, se asomaba tímidamente a mirar. Las tres lo reconocieron de inmediato.

"¡Brainy!" Le gritaron Lila y Rhonda. Helga no sentía ninguna alegría al verlo.

Brainy quiso saber qué hacía Helga tan arriba. Miraba con su aspecto alucinado a las ramas. Saludo tímidamente.

"Eh…Hola…Helga"

"Pequeño fenómeno anteojudo, espera a que te deje fuera de combate igual que a ese heladero psicópata"

"Espera, Helga" La detuvo Rhonda cuando ella le iba a arrojar otra piña "El es nuestra oportunidad de salir de aquí"

Y Rhonda se puso muy amable.

"Hey, Brainy, muñeco ¿Puedes vernos aquí arriba?"

Y Brainy dijo sí con la cabeza y un jadeo.

"Mira querido, estoy en un gran problema. Me he quedado atrapada en lo alto de este árbol con dos deficientes mentales. Sería muy refinado de tu parte ir en busca de unos bomberos para sacarnos de aquí ¿Entiendes lo que tienes que hacer, Brainy?"

Brainy miró a Rhonda con una amplia sonrisa. Otra se iluminaba en Rhonda. Brainy estuvo mas seguro y firme que nunca cuando balbuceó:

"Eh…no"

Rhonda se golpeó la cabeza contra el tronco de la frustración. Lila intervino.

"Escucha, Brainy. Es importante, esto es una emergencia. Repite luego de mi"

"Eh…ya…eh…Lila"

"Emergencia"

"E…mer…gen…cia"

"Atrapadas en un árbol"

"Eh.. Atrapadas…eh…"

"Ir por los bomberos"

"Bom…beros"

"¿Entendiste Brainy?"

Esta vez Brainy afirmó con la cabeza.

"Brainy, por favor, apurate que contamos contigo"

"Entonces estamos perdidas" sentenció Helga.

Y Brainy se fue. Repetía entre balbuceos:

"Eh…mer…gencia…eh….Bom…beros…eh...atrapadas...eh...bomberos atrapados"

Helga decía con rudeza

"No va a volver ¿Creen que soy una idiota?

"Tengan un poquito de fe" Les animaba Lila. "Deben tener paciencia chicas"

"¿Paciencia¿Fe?" estalló Rhonda "No hay caso, nos quedaremos aquí arriba para siempre. Nunca podré ir a París ni ser una supermodelo, ni casarme con un príncipe europeo ¿Con quien diablos me casaría aquí¿Con ese fenómeno llamado Helga Pataki o con una ardilla"

"Hey ¿A quien le llamas fenómeno, Princesa?" se levantó Helga furiosa. Lila tuvo que intervenir.

"Calma chicas, ya vendrá Brainy en un rato con un pelotón de audaces bomberos dispuestos a bajarnos"

"¿Y sí no viene?" "Podríamos pasar mucho tiempo aquí arriba" Decía Helga.

"Mucho tiempo" Esa era la palabra clave: Tiempo. Y mucho. Y con Lila y Rhonda ¿Cuánto podría ser realmente¿Y si acaso era la eternidad completa¿Qué podría ocurrir?

Y en la cabeza de Helga se presentó una visión del futuro, el posible futuro que le esperaba, uno compartido con dos compañeras forzadas en un Hillwood que parecía salido de la imaginación de Isaac Asimov, entre naves espaciales y sofisticados complejos que se levantaban entre lo que alguna vez había sido el Parque Tina, del cual apenas quedaba aquel centenario árbol habitado por las chicas. Peinaban canas y sus rostros estaban atravesados de arrugas pero otras cosas apenas habían cambiado: Rhonda buscando como verse lo mejor posible improvisando con ramas y pedazos de madera que se colocaba encima. Y Helga alabando su buen gusto como siempre:

"Ya deja de mover la rama, anciana ridícula. Eres una idiota Rhonda".

"Yo no sé, Helga. Pero lo que es yo, tengo que verme muy bien porque es nuestro aniversario: Llevamos viviendo en este árbol 70 años"

"¿70 años¡Esto es criminal!"

Una Lila que parecía una pasa manchada por las arrugas y las pecas las interrumpió:

"No se preocupen chicas, en cualquier momento Brainy vendrá con los bomberos a salvarnos"

"¿Qué no entiendes, Lila¡Han pasado 70 años, ya ni esperes que Brainy regrese"

Entonces alguien interrumpió a Rhonda desde atrás: Era una ardilla gorda y de aspecto poco amigable. Rhonda la miraba molesta.

"¿Que te pasa, Chip? Ni pienses que te prepare la cena hoy, así que ve a buscar algo para el microondas"

La ardilla le dijo algo fuerte en su idioma de chillidos. Rhonda frunció el ceño.

"No se casen nunca, chicas. Menos con una ardilla haragana, mantenida y tan poco elegante"

"Especialmente con una ardilla" Le murmuró Helga a Lila.

Y por un camino a pocos metros vieron pasar el pequeño camión de helados de Willie, quien continuaba inconciente botando baba sobre el panel de vehículo. El tiempo no había pasado en absoluto para él.

"Hubiera esto segura que algún día se le acabaría la gasolina" Dijo Lila asombrada.

"Hey ¿Escuchan eso?" Preguntó Rhonda.

"Sí. Parece la Marcha Nupcial" Notó Lila.

"Doig ¡Siempre alguien se casa en este parque o lo que queda de él ¿Qué hay de nuevo en eso?" Les hizo acordar Helga sin entusiasmo.

"Que los invitados son nuestra pandilla, Helga" le mostró Rhonda.

Y a algunos metros de ahí se daba una boda sobre una capilla flotante al aíre libre. Los invitados eran efectivamente la pandilla en sus años seniles celebrando una boda. El Pastor Gerald presidía. Eugene tocaba el piano, Nadine y Sheena arrojaban flores y Stinky llevaba a Sid en silla de ruedas.

"Nosh hemosh reuñido aquí palla chelebrar el shagrado enlache matrimoñal entre nueshtros hermanosh Phoebe y Arnolsh"

Efectivamente. Una anciana Phoebe era la vetusta y pequeña novia mientras un Arnold que apenas podía pararse en un andador estaba a punto de darle el "Sí, Acepto".

"¡No!" Gritó Helga "¡Traidora¡Deja que me baje de aquí para matarte!"

Rhonda y Lila la tomaban de los brazos. Si no lo hacían era seguro que practicaría un clavado desde el árbol. Inesperadamente soltó un grito, la anciana Helga sentía un remezón a la altura del corazón, creía en un posible para cardiaco. Lo curioso era que aquel remezón no sólo lo tenía en su sueño: Lo sentía realmente y Lila la volvió a la realidad cuando se dio cuenta de su molestia.

"¿Estás bien, Helga?"

"Esperen, es…¡El vibrador de mi teléfono celular!" Dijo feliz mientras comprobaba que acababa de recibir un mensaje de texto de Phoebe. Había olvidado completamente que lo había cargado consigo.

"Idiota, tenías un celular todo este tiempo y nosotras aquí ¡Dámelo enseguida, que Nadine nos sacará de este lío!

"¿Nadine? Esa es mas estupida que Lila ¡Llamaré a Phoebe"

"Dame para acá ese teléfono, Pataki"

"Olvídalo, Lloyd"

"Chicas¿no creen que no es una buena idea pelear en un momento como este?"

"Silencio, Sawyer" dijeron las dos al unísono.

Pero el consejo de Lila llegó terriblemente tarde. Los forcejeos entre las chicas llevaron el móvil fuera de sus manos, por los aíres, a rebotar entre las ramas, a estrellarse metros más abajo, en una inalcanzable rama gruesa y hacerse pedazos.

"Bueno chicas, véanlo por el lado bueno: Hace sol, es un bonito día, y…"

Pero Lila ni había terminado de decir su discurso cuando el cielo se oscureció, el viento comenzó a soplar, se sentían truenos y un feroz aguacero les vino encima. Rhonda y Helga se miraban la una a la otra. Las gotas de lluvia corrían sobre sus rostros infantiles deformados por mutuas expresiones de odio: iban a matarse la una a la otra y Lila sería un obstaculo muy pequeño y breve como para poder evitarlo.

"Todo es tu culpa, Pataki" se levantaba Rhonda sobre la rama perdiendo cualquier miedo a la altura.

"¿Mi culpa? Mi día estaba perfecto hasta que me crucé con ustedes dos, par de fenómenos y acabé en este maldito árbol"

"Chicas, deténganse o van a salir lastimadas"

"Aquí la única lastimada será la princesa Lloyd cuando la vieja Betsie acabe con ella"

"No porque a diferencia tuya tenga clase no quiere decir que no sepa como disponer de una sosa con mis puños, Helga"

"En serio, chicas, deténganse" clamó Lila.

"Pues aquí te va un poco de estilo y glamour"

"Helga, no" le gritó Lila, la que por evitar que las chicas se golpeen acabó recibiendo un encontronazo de Helga que la sacó de la rama. Rhonda y Helga lograron cogerla de los tobillos. Ahora Lila colgaba cuan una bandera de la rama del árbol.

"No hay caso. No te podremos subir de nuevo" decía Rhonda.

"Entonces por favor no me suelten" Les rogó Lila.

"Resiste hermana, no sucederá. No te vas a caer ni te romperás el cuello, ni…mmm Romperse el cuello"

La mente siniestra de Helga maquinaba algo.

"No es mala idea. Podría pasar por un accidente…entonces me quedo con Arnold y…"

Helga por un momento sujetó a Lila con una sola mano para auto propinarse una bofetada con la otra mano. Decidió no pensar de nuevo en matar a Lila, al menos no hasta salir de ese árbol, si acaso salían.

"No se si podré seguir sosteniéndote" decía Rhonda haciendo grandes esfuerzos "Estas muy pesada, te dije que dejaras las pastas y comidas de altas calorías"

Lila trataba de equilibrarse con los brazos extendidos. De los bolsillos de sus pantalones cortos se deslizaron algunas monedas al vacío. Tenía que agradecer no haber estado con falda ese día: Hubiera sido más humillante de lo que ya era. Entonces algo emanó desde sus angustiados labios"

"**_I'd like to build a world a home and furnish it with love…."_**

Las chicas estaban perplejas de la actitud de Lila.

"¿Pero qué se supone que hace esta idiota ahora?"

"Creo que está cantando, Helga"

"Canten conmigo chicas" –les invitó Lila- "**_: Grow apple trees and honey bees and snow-white turtle doves…"_**

"¿Qué? Odio esa estúpida canción ¡Es de fenómenos!"

Pero Rhonda se unió a Lila:

"**_I'd like to teach the world to sing in perfect harmony…"_**

"Doig ¿No pudiste buscar algo menos embarazoso?"

Y la voz de Helga se unió a las de Rhonda y Lila

"…**_I'd like to hold it in my arms and keep it company. I'd like to see the world for once all standing hand in hand..." _**

Las tres armonizaron:

"…**_.And hear the echo through the hills…"_**

Y Rhonda, en un arranque de inspiración soltó un grito casi de blues que tiró fuerte de la pierna de Lila:

…**_.For peace throughout the land…"_**

"…**_.That's the song I hear"_** añadieron Helga y Lila. "

Quien las hubiera visto le habría parecido un acto musical bastante raro. Rhonda y Helga se sentían revitalizadas. Lila ya no les pesaba tanto. El sol volvió a salir. Las aves volvieron a hacerles coro.

"**_I'd like to teach the world to sing in perfect harmony…. La, la, la"_**

Ya solo cantaban Rhonda y Helga. Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Lila. Levantó la mira y desde la distancia pudieron ver la llegada de los bomberos a su rescate. Brainy estaba con ellos luciendo un casco rojo y dejándose lamer en el rostro por la mascota de la compañía. En unos momentos ya estaban en una canastilla de rescate.

"¿Ven chicas? Brainy llegó con los bomberos y ahora bajamos en una canastilla. Todo está bien ahora."

Helga estaba feliz:

"Mejor que bien. Aún es buena hora para irme al centro comercial a renovar mi guardarropa con la tarjeta de la princesita Lloyd"

Y para horror de Rhonda, ella pudo ver que su amada Mister Card Dorada había llegado por algún motivo a los dedos de Helga Pataki.

"Momento Pataki, trae aquí mi tarjeta"

"Claro que sí. Cuando me pague el derecho de haberte soportado a ti y la otra idiota toda la mañana"

"Niñas, por favor" les dijo el bombero que las acompañaba confundido con dos chicas peleando delante suyo mientras manipulaba la palanca de la canastilla. Los forcejeos de Ronda y Helga le hicieron romper la palanca. Una explosión se escuchó del mecanismo. Nuevamente estaban atrapadas a vista de todos los bomberos.

"Todo es tu culpa Pataki" gritaba Rhonda.

"¿A quien crees que le gritas, Rhonda?"

"Chicas, ya cálmense. ¿No creen que tenemos una vista realmente hermosa desde esta canastilla?…"

"Cállate la boca, Sawyer" Le respondieron las dos.

Y ahí se quedaron mientras pasaba la tarde, mientras los bomberos pensaban en como bajarlas de la canastilla y Willie seguía botando baba sobre el panel de su camión de helados aun en moviendo, al mismo tiempo que Brainy correteaba por los al redores del árbol con el perrito de los bomberos. Tres muchachos veían desde lo lejos. Uno hablaba con la boca llena.

"¿Tu que crees, Arnold?"

Arnold estaba escéptico.

"Creo que esto ya se ha visto antes" le respondió a Harold.

"¿Pero no creen que cantaron muy bien?" Les preguntó Eugene.

"No, Eugene" Lo cortó Harold.

**FIN**

**Nota: Tema musical:**

**I'd like to teach the world to sing (In Perfect Harmony) , por New Seekers (1971)**


End file.
